


Prompt 12 (Andi 2)

by Yoselin



Series: Villainous Nights Prompts [13]
Category: Villainous Nights (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 16:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15867774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: “Is that my shirt?”Originally posted to Tumblr.





	Prompt 12 (Andi 2)

Andi is lounging on the couch when I arrive. She’s stolen a bowl of Robin’s cereal and sits cross legged on the couch watching a documentary about Mothman. Her violet hair is down and streaming past her shoulders and her makeup is lightly smudged with sleep. Like me, she has just woken up and has not gotten ready to start the day.   
I yawn into my hand as I patter into the living room. She turns to greet me and an affectionate smile graces her features.   
“Morning, sleeping beauty,” Andi quips. She waves her spoon in the air towards my hair. It’s a mess on my head and I lazily comb my fingers through it. “That’s a nice look.”  
I slide into the sofa seat next to her and stick my tongue out at her playfully.   
“You’re one to talk,” I mumble. Her own hair is mussed from sleep and some strands are sticking out every which way. It’s adorable almost, to see her so far from the usual perfection she is on SnapShot, and I wish I could engrave that image to memory.   
I snag the box of cereal from her and scoop some marshmallows in my hands. The morning light is streaming through the windows casting a golden glow around the room. The atmosphere between us is incredibly peaceful and I feel relaxed as I join her.   
I rest against the couch and she takes the initiative to lean towards me. Her hair brushes past my cheek as she rests her head on my shoulder. She is much smaller than me and can easily fit against my body. We are a perfect fit. It is almost like we are made for one another.   
I angle my head to get a better look at her and notice for the first time what she is wearing. This morning, I hadn’t been able to find my pink sweater, and now I see why. She has abandoned her own shirt for it. It is slightly too big on her, exposing one shoulder, but I have to admit she looks great in it.   
A blush paints my face and I have to look away in mild embarrassment. I am almost ashamed to admit that it looks _too_ good on her.   
“ **Is that my shirt?** ” I ask.   
Andi glances up at me mid-mouthful of cereal. She offers me a teasing smile and winks. “Maaybe.”  
I snort and give a light tug on her sleeve. “Well it looks good on you.”  
Andi lifts her arm to her nose and her eyes are warm with affection. It is such a sweet look that I feel myself relax. I meet her smile with a beaming one of my own.   
“It looks good on you,” I repeat. Everything looks good on her. Andi Kim is quite possibly the most beautiful person I have ever met. She looks radiant in all that she wears and it isn’t hard to see why she has such a large following online.   
Andi yawns and stretches her arms. The sweater falls lower on her shoulder and I have to look away, flustered. She must notice this because I catch her smirk from the corner of my eye.   
“Well I think it looks better on you,” she counters.   
She stands from the couch and I make a low sound of protest under my breath at the loss of her warmth. She moves so that she is in front of me and tugs at the sleeve absentmindedly. “Do you want it back?”  
I shake my head a little too quickly. Sitting in just my black undershirt does feel odd, but I would much rather enjoy the sight of her in my clothes. Not that I will ever admit to that.   
“Nah, you look comfy in it,” I try to sound nonchalant about it. It only half works. My voice sounds even but my blush is definitely apparent based off of the way my face burns.   
Andi giggles, a beautiful sound, and makes a noise under her throat. Her smile turns a little teasing and she shakes her head.   
“No, I should give it back,” she winks. Before I can protest, she takes the sweater off. She makes a show of it, inching it off little by little, and I know she is doing it on purpose. Her eyes are burning with triumph and her mouth is up at one corner.   
I burn redder and have to bite on my tongue to keep from saying something embarrassing. She has a strong effect on me and it shows. A pleased shudder passes through me as the sweater is tossed on the couch.   
Andi stands before me in just her brassiere and leans forward. Her eyes are still shinning with mischief and I know I have fallen into a trap. She has me where she wants me and I am powerless to her.   
She leans forward and captures my lips in a quick kiss. It’s over too soon but she won’t let me take another. Instead, she moves away just so that she is barely out of reach.   
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Andi asks. She stretches in a way to accent the curves of her breasts. It suddenly takes me longer to process her words. “I should.”  
Andi runs a hand through her hair and gathers it up in its familiar updo. She doesn’t quite look SnapShot ready yet, but she is still the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.   
“You’ll be late for work,” she sings.   
I glance at the clock and groan inwardly. Time is not a luxury we have today. Adult responsibilities always manage to steal me away from my girlfriend.   
I rise from the couch reluctantly. I want nothing more than to ogle at Andi all day and maybe continue where we left off last night, but I can’t be late to Optimus yet again. A spy has to at least pretend to be on the opposite side.   
“Boo, work,” I groan under my breath.   
Andi snorts and reaches out to take my hand in hers. I intertwine our fingers together and let her lead me back to my bedroom. The bed is still undone and our clothes are strewn across the floor. It is all a reminder of the boring parts about being adults. The parts where we have to work and clean and not just lay in bed all day with each other and our thoughts.   
“Would it make you feel better if I joined you?” Andi tilts her head to the shower.   
A smile rises on my lips. Showering with Andi always makes me feel better and she knows it.   
“I think I’d be even more late for work if you did,” I remind her.   
Andi glances at the clock again. I’m dangerously close to being late, yet somehow I don’t mind. As long as I get to be in her presence for longer, I don’t mind arriving decades late.   
“Well,” Andi puts her arms around my neck and leans up, “you’re already late.”  
I look down at her and see the mischief in her gaze. The millions of different things she feels for me burn bright in her eyes and it is hard to look away. If she joins me, I know I won’t just shower this morning.   
A voice at the back of my mind tells me to be more responsible, but I stifle it. Life is meant for some much more than just a boring nine to five.   
“Since I’m already late, join me then,” I agree. I lean down and kiss her. We stay like that until our lungs remind us that we need to breathe. Andi sighs into my mouth, a pleased and excited breath, and presses another kiss to the corner of my lips before drawing away.   
“Race you,” she suggests.   
She spins away and hurries to the bathroom. Her hips sway from side to side and she risks a a glance to make sure that I am watching. I _definitely_ am and smirk before hurrying to catch up with her.   
Our laughter bounces off the walls as we enter the bathroom and turn on the water. We barely make it there before pressing close to each other and losing sense of time. Pretty soon, being late for work leaves my mind all together. My thoughts are full of Andi and the billions of different ways we can express our love.   
Life is meant for more than just a boring nine to five. To me, life is meant to be spent with the one thing that I love more than life. Life is meant for Andi Kim.


End file.
